


Light and Rain

by d0nquix0te



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0nquix0te/pseuds/d0nquix0te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both had their individual reasons for enjoying the peaceful solitude of the Land of Light and Rain, and they had a silent, mutual agreement to leave the other to their own devices and share the space companionably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light and Rain

They both had their individual reasons for enjoying the peaceful solitude of the Land of Light and Rain, and they had a silent, mutual agreement to leave the other to their own devices and share the space companionably. They never spoke to each other or even got very close to each other, but neither of them were really able to ignore the other. It was only a matter of time before one of them couldn’t stop themselves from striking up a conversation. 

It was Eridan who made the first move. He liked the Land of Light and Rain because of the water. It was a sea dweller Heaven, and much nicer and warmer than the ocean he and Feferi had lived in back on Alternia. Even on the parts of the planet that were land, he could enjoy the delicate moisture in the air around him. That’s where Kanaya always stayed, on the land. For her, it seemed to be the light and the quiet that she liked. They’d coexisted in silence for some time but he was curious and perhaps a little eager for some kind of social contact. 

He emerged from the depths of the water and climbed up onto the island where she was exploring some sort of ruin. He could tell she was aware of his presence by the way she tensed a little and squared her shoulders, though she didn’t turn to look at him. She didn’t walk away, either. 

When he came close to her, he realized he didn’t know what to say. What was there to say when you both knew you’d been subtly watching each other for perhaps months by now, ever since they’d come up with a way to travel to the planets Jade had preserved? “Hey, Kan,” he said a little quietly, and she finally looked over to where he was standing beside her. 

“Eridan,” she acknowledged with a little nod of greeting. “What brings you here?”

She could only mean what he was doing near her, not on the planet in general, and he shrugged in response. “Thought I’d just come an’ see what you were doing.”

Looking away from him, she returned her gaze to the ruin. It was crumbling, a large portion of it broken completely off and turning to rubble on the ground. She was sure this was a result of Rose’s mission to disrupt the kids’ session, which Kanaya had been wary of, but she kind of liked how the ruin was now, as if Rose had left her personal mark on the planet and left testament to her power and achievement. 

“Same as usual,” she said. “It’s a fascinating place, really. While I did enjoy my own planet in our session, I rather like this one.”

Eridan snorted quietly, thinking of his own destroyed planet and his so-called consorts. “This is much better than mine,” he told her. “Mine didn’t even have a lake or anyfin.”

“It was architecturally beautiful, though,” Kanaya commented. Eridan just shrugged again. He figured the only other member of their team who disliked their planet even a little was Karkat, because of the red lava. Of course he’d be the only one to be dissatisfied, he always got the short end of the stick in life. 

Eridan’s silence was interesting to Kanaya. Ever since they’d survived the scratch and managed to pull the dead trolls out of their dream bubbles, allowing the group to adjust to a new world together, Eridan had mostly left everyone alone. He hadn’t been looking to fill quadrants or pestering for relationship advice, nor had he gotten violent or angry with anyone. Part of her just wanted to be glad and leave it at that, but another part of her wondered why, and if he was okay. 

She looked back at him and said, “I am sorry I had to kill you, especially in such a brutal manor.”

The way his eyes widened and he looked at her with surprise was a little startling, creating a reaction in her that she hadn’t expected. 

“I… thanks, Kan,” Eridan stammered abashedly. 

It seemed pretty backwards that he was so happy to have her apology, when he should have been angry with her, or vengeful. Or maybe she shouldn’t be apologizing, since she’d simply done what needed to be done and it was his own fault for going berserk. But then she thought, why had he gone berserk? She was back to wanting to figure out what drove him to do the things he did. “You need someone to keep an eye on you,” she said without thinking. “To avoid situations like that again.”

It wasn’t until the words were out that she realized what she was saying. Eridan needed a moirail. She cleared her throat and asked a question before he got thinking about it too much. “Have you and Feferi been able to talk?”

“No,” Eridan groaned sadly. “I don’t think she’d want anything to do with me an’ she’s busy with Sollux anyway.” The hurt was evident in his voice and made it clear that a moirallegience between him and Feferi again was impossible. Feferi had never struck Kanaya as the type to be good with pale relationships anyhow. 

Eridan continued suddenly, changing the subject, “How are you doing with that whole rainbow drinker nonsense?”

“It isn’t nonsense,” she snapped back, though she wouldn’t expect Eridan to understand anyway. Truthfully, it was not easy. She didn’t want to bite her friends, but she always felt the urge to while they were close by. It occurred to her that she could drink from Eridan right this moment, and he probably wouldn’t stop her nor did he have anyone important in his life to get angry about it on his behalf. “It’s difficult,” she said tersely. Now that she was thinking about his rich, purple, sea dweller blood, it was hard to ignore. 

“And no one understands?” Eridan joked, but maybe he wasn’t really joking as much as they both pretended. Maybe in time, however, Eridan could begin to understand. 

“Rose will be wondering where I’ve been, I reckon,” Kanaya said quietly after a few moments of silence. “But I will return tomorrow.”

It was the closest he’d get to an invitation from her, but he didn’t need anything more than that. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then, Kan.”


End file.
